A Second Chance! The Rebirth of the Saiyan Race!
by Hyrina
Summary: What if after the defeat of Frieza, the Saiyan race was wished back to life?  What if they learned a lesson in Hell? Story heavy on OC's, but all the usual suspects are still present.
1. A Letter to My Brother

A reviewer/friend of mine told me that they thought they needed to know a little bit about Hyrina going in to the story, despite the fact I was revealing things in the fic itself. So, I wrote this prologue in letter form. Hyrina is writing this on a planet (I didn't name) that she has spent her youth. She's depressed, so she's doing it as a sort of self help exercise.

I don't own DBZ, which is a damn shame.

* * *

Dear Vegeta,

I'm writing you this letter as a form of self therapy. I know you're either long dead or long forgotten about me, brother. So let me refresh your memory. I was born the year after you were. I don't know what happened to our parents, but I think that our father married your mother for political reasons. As for my mother, she grew up with him. So she told me when I was young, anyway. When I was three years old, my mother was killed. I'll never forget the day that some of Frieza's men targeted her just because they could. I watched my mother die, Vegeta. That was when I ran to you. Do you remember when I used to try and meet up with you, even though I was told to stay away? I remember you being mean to me. I loved you, Vegeta. I looked up to you. Even though our parents were at odds, I couldn't stop looking up to you.

Our Uncle Amaranth begged father to take me back. My mother was dead; there was no one I could stay with. Father refused, so Uncle took me in. I only saw you once after that, Vegeta. Uncle Amaranth ran a resistance group dedicated to ridding our race of Frieza's influence. Father had given you to the tyrant, and no one liked that. We tried so hard to save you, my big brother. Our plan was for me to crawl through the ventilation system of Frieza's ship to you and then to have you come out with me. I was the only one small enough to pull off the task, because I was only four. You were just a year older, after all. The plan seemed like a good one. I was unlucky enough to get caught, though. They beat me almost to death and left me to die.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up in a rejuvenation tank. I never did get to find out how I'd gotten there. Things were insane on the surface of our home planet. There was something going on in the sky. The next thing I knew, I was shoved into one of the space pods and blasted off. I hit some turbulence on the way out and knocked my head. The ship's system put me into a deeper sleep, and I hibernated for an undisclosed time until I landed on the planet I now inhabit.

Aside from my Master, this world has been hell. I don't even care to describe the hell I've been through. Maybe in person, if that ever happens. But now... Well now, my Master's passed on, too. I'm really alone now. I'm terrified. I wish I could be as strong as you, Vegeta.

Sincerely yours,

Hyrina


	2. The Saiyans Arrive

Okay word from the author. I was going to change my pen name, because I thought hell I have an idea for a pen name that changes my name from my OC's. But then I realized, I've been "Hyrina" for so many years, I probably should just stick with it. Should make note that Hyrina changes from fandom to fandom, but Saiyan Hyrina has been around for 13 years. She's changed a little bit, as all characters do. Still, the basis is the same.

I have six chapters of this written as of the time I'm posting this first chapter. If I get anyone who actually wants to read this fic, let me know. I will post more chapters if I get someone interested enough.

DBZ doesn't belong to me, regrettably.

* * *

Hyrina sighed as she washed the dirt off of her hands in a nearby stream. Since the defeat of Frieza, the Namekians had spent a short time on Earth. Hyrina had been staying with them while they were there. They had left months ago, and she had just wandered off to live in the woods. They taught her about plants and things, and generally, they had enjoyed each other's company. She sorely missed them, but she was happy that they had a new home. She was unsure if Earth was her new home or not. She could stay here, Earth was a beautiful planet. Vegeta had left in a spaceship to train, but somehow she knew he would return. He had to have a rematch with Goku, and Goku would eventually come home.

She was just thinking about how Vegeta was as distant as ever toward her, even though she had nursed a small hope they might spark a relationship, when she got an unexpected message. ~Goku's not around, as you know...~

"King Kai?" Hyrina asked, recognizing the voice of the god, whom she had only met for a very short time, after Frieza had killed her. She'd run all the way to his planet, only to be resurrected with everyone else, back on Planet Namek.

~Tell me, do you know what's happened?~ The Kai asked, clearly as if he already knew.

"Elephant plus rhino." She uttered, a lopsided smile on her face.

~What?~

"Elephino." She grinned up at the sky, knowing he was somewhere up there.

There was a sort of silence for a moment before she heard the Kai explode in laughter. ~Wahahahahaha! That was a good one! Hey did you hear the one about the... Wait, but seriously, now is not the time for joking around!~

"What's up?" She asked, her eyebrows coming together as her expression becomes serious.

~Well, some good Samaritan went and used the Namekian Dragon Balls. They wished back everyone affected by Frieza.~

Hyrina was silent for a few moments, and then spoke. "And I suppose they didn't qualify it by saying anyone not evil, am I correct?"

~Ding ding ding, give the girl a prize! That's exactly what I'm talking about! And the Saiyans are on their way to Earth!~

"Wait, all of them? So does that mean Planet Vegita...?" Hyrina asked, her eyes widening. If all of the Saiyans were coming at once, they were done for.

~No, a contingent, though... including the King, his closest friends and that includes Nappa. And he's not too happy with Vegeta, either!~

"It's a good thing Vegeta isn't here, then. What about... Is my mother, or Goku's father and brother with them?" Hyrina asked. "What about my uncle?" She paused for a minute. "Do you know where my little brother is?"

~One question at a time! Raditz and Bardock are coming, but your Mother and Uncle are among those left behind on Planet Vegita. As for your little brother, he's still safe on the planet he was sent to as a small child.~

"Thank you, King Kai. I'll go tell everyone the bad news. This could get messy." Hyrina states, feeling somewhat elated and at the same time, dreading the encounter. There could be fighting, which always got her blood pumping. But it could end badly and innocent people could get hurt. She took off flying in the direction of Capsule Corp.

* * *

"So you can't contact Vegeta, then?" Hyrina asked Bulma, one last time.

"That jerk somehow took out the communications in the ship, I guess he was tired of talking to me!" Bulma clutched her arms as she did when she was angry and quivered. "That JERK!"

"Do me a favor and make some calls, let everyone know. I'll go try and find the Namekian, he's not one to carry a phone with him, you know?" She paused. "Better let me go tell Gohan too, I don't think Chi Chi will let him come along on his own, but he's a Saiyan too."

"He's pretty tough, like his dad. You make sure he's safe, though." Bulma states, picking up the phone.

"I'll guard him with my life." She stated. And she meant it.

* * *

Eventually, they all met in a place and time that King Kai had supplied when Hyrina had been able to contact him again. It was the middle of a lush field in the middle of the day when the King's ship landed. Hyrina stood near Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan, but Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu were also there. They seemed like a group far too small for the group of Saiyans that disembarked, headed by the King himself. After a few moments of looking around, Gohan looked at the last few people off the ship. "Dad?"

Hyrina grabbed him by the arm before he rushed off to greet the man who did indeed look like Goku. She shook her head at the little half Saiyan.

Bardock made his way over to the group of Earthlings, followed by Raditz, who remained silent. The King looked on, staring at the group, calculating.

"I'm not your father, but I look like him, don't I?" He chuckled. "Well, I guess he looks like me." He gave the kid a punch on the arm, which was probably not what Gohan was expecting, because he tumbled backward, blinking. He wasn't hurt or anything, just a little confused. "Bardock. I'm your grandfather. And I guess you already met your Uncle Raditz."

Gohan and the rest looked over at Raditz. "Ah, it's you!"

Raditz didn't say anything, just glowered at Gohan. Finally, he reached down and yanked him to his feet. "You're a Saiyan, don't just sit there with your mouth open, have some pride!"

Hyrina cleared her throat. "If we're all done with fooling around, I suppose we should get to business." She looked directly at King Vejita, who didn't seem to recognize her at all. Well, good. She had aged considerably anyway. "What are your intentions here?" She had to bite back automatically calling him 'Your Highness' and was proud when she snapped her mouth shut in time to avoid it.

"You're presumptuous talking to your King like that." The considerably taller elder Vejita states, looking down at her. "Who do you think you are?"

Hyrina looked over at Nappa, who was giving her a strange look like he was trying to place her. "Nappa, you shaved that ridiculous mop of hair... Good for you. Looked like something died on your head, you know."

Nappa's mouth dropped open. He'd shaved his head a long time ago, for one. And for another, that was embarrassing! "Just who the hell are you?"

"Oh you guys really don't know." Hyrina was stating, feeling rather exposed. No one else from her welcoming party was saying anything. Well, the Saiyans were her race, and she knew some of them... so why not let her do the talking? "Let's just say I'm a pacifist."

If she wanted to catch the King of the Saiyans off guard, she had done it, by his reaction. Not usually one to react this violently, he was clearly frazzled. She hadn't been intentionally vying for the upper hand, but she had gotten it. "Hyrina!"

"That is what you call me." She said, spreading her arms. "But seriously though. You never answered my question. So I'll just say this. If you plan on doing anything bad... I'll fight every last one of you."

"Where is Vegeta?" The King asked her, pointedly ignoring her threat as if it wasn't even a threat. He had no idea how much she had grown in fighting power as an adult, but then Saiyans weren't exactly known for their lack of ego.

"He left the planet a few weeks ago. I'm afraid if you're looking for Saiyans, you've only got me and the kid here." Hyrina nodded at Gohan.

"He'll return?" Vejita asks, trying to make eye contact with Hyrina.

Hyrina stared him right in the eyes, knowing she wouldn't be able to get away with lying. "Yeah, he's got a bone to pick with someone who's also off planet. When he gets back, Vegeta will follow. And from then, I can't say."

"Then we'll stay here until he returns." Vejita states, and the rest of his contingent nods.

"Don't you start any trouble..." Hyrina warns. "I meant what I said, I'll fight you all."

The King grins at that statement, and waves off Nappa, who's looking ready to jump on Hyrina. "You know where to find us, then."

Hyrina turns her back to them and looks at the rest of Earth's warriors. "Well?"

"Should we just leave them like this?" Krillin asks. "I mean, aren't they dangerous?"

"I don't think they're going to make trouble, but if you want to pick a fight, you just help yourself." Hyrina states.

"Did you mean what you said, about fighting everyone?" Raditz asked from behind and to the left of her.

"I would be delighted to fight them all, because it seems exciting, but it wouldn't do anyone a damn bit of good." Hyrina states. "I say we leave them be for now."

"As for my son and I, we're going to get to know this kid here." Bardock states, nudging Gohan with his boot.

"Bardock, it's an honor to meet you in person." Hyrina states, turning to him and shaking his hand.

"Ah, sure..." Bardock states, wondering what that means.

"Mind if I come with you back to his mom's house to break the news?" Hyrina asks Bardock.

"Sure." He looks down at Gohan. "We'll spar when we get you home."

"I don't think my mom would like that." Gohan states.

"You still listen to your mother?" Raditz puts in.

"Well, yeah." Gohan states.

"Chi Chi doesn't like Gohan to fight, but it's becoming increasingly harder for her to stop him." Hyrina grins at Gohan. "He's a real good kid, though."

"Thanks, Aunt Hyrina." Gohan says, blushing.

"Hyrina." Piccolo states as they were about to leave. "I'll camp here and watch the Saiyans."

"If you wouldn't mind some company, I'll come back as soon as possible, okay?"

"I wouldn't mind a sparring partner." Piccolo states. "Besides, it'd be nice to have someone to watch my back."

"Thanks for being so helpful." Hyrina states. "You guys could have left this problem to me if you really wanted to."

"This is our home too, you know." Krillin states. "Besides, we're friends, right?" He blushed at Hyrina.

"I guess when you put it that way, it's only natural you guys came along. Thanks." Hyrina states, leaving with Gohan and his relatives.


	3. Family Reunion

Author's Note: DBZ doesn't belong to me, regrettably.

* * *

Chi Chi came running out of the house, set to challenge Hyrina to a fight for taking her son when she stopped cold, looking at Bardock. "Goku?"

Before Bardock could say anything, she had run over to him and embraced him. He didn't return the embrace, just looked confused. "Ah, no ma'am, I'm not Goku, as you call him."

Chi Chi let go and looked up into Bardock's face, shocked for a moment, before her eyes filled with tears.

"Mom, don't cry... Dad's coming home soon, I just know it." Gohan states. "Mom, this is dad's dad. Grandpa Bardock."

"Goku's father?" Chi Chi asked, wiping her eyes with her hand, composing herself rather quickly. "And who are you?"

"Uncle Raditz. He uh... He's dad's big brother." Gohan stated, leaving out the part about the time he kidnapped him when he was four. What mom didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"And you!" Chi Chi glared accusingly at Hyrina, having recovered by now.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just thought he had to be there." Hyrina states.

"That's no excuse!"

"It isn't meant to be an excuse, just an explanation. I know we're different, but we'll just have to overlook our differences. I just want you to know, I'd willingly die before I let anyone hurt Gohan." Hyrina explains.

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you this one time, because Gohan's met his grandfather and uncle, how wonderful! Please, won't you two come in?" Chi Chi states. "Oh, you can come in too, if you want. I'll put some more rice on."

Hyrina was relieved that Bardock and Raditz being here had distracted Chi Chi from her rage. She liked the woman and didn't want to be at odds with her. From her experience, Earth women were insane, between her and Bulma. "Maybe I should, I have to go and keep an eye on the others."

"Mom, can I go back, Aunt Hyrina and Mister Piccolo will be there!" Gohan dares to ask.

"Absolutely not, mister. You missed enough school work as it is!" Chi Chi herds her son inside, and the three Saiyans follow.

Some time later, after dinner was finished and Hyrina was helping Chi Chi clean the dishes... Gohan was in his room with Raditz, probably having some awkward family time...

"So Bardock, what's the deal, anyway?" Hyrina asks, hoping he knew something.

"The King came looking for his son, we heard when we got brought back that Frieza was dead, and he wanted to touch base... or something." Bardock states.

"And my father, uh, I mean the King doesn't mind that you left?" Hyrina asks, sheepishly.

"I don't suppose so..." Bardock states, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in, so that the front legs came off the floor. "Probably he figures it's alright if I go and try to find my own son." He pauses. "So where the hell is he anyway?"

"Off planet somewhere training. He hasn't returned from the fight with Frieza, but we know he's alright."

Chi Chi dropped a plate on the floor and it shattered loudly. "That bastard would rather be out training than being with his family..."

Bardock shrugs a little bit. "He's a true Saiyan. We're not exactly family oriented, for the most part. Kids are usually left to fend for themselves. It makes them stronger. When they grow up, they usually join their parents in battle."

"That's terrible! And Gohan's not even a Saiyan or whatever!" Chi Chi insists.

"He's half." Hyrina states, sweeping up the glass shards. "And Goku's full. I'm sure he doesn't mean it, but you must have known what he was like before you married him. From what I hear, he spent his entire life fighting."

"I just thought he would settle down and raise Gohan with me... is that too much to ask?"

"Sometimes, it's just hard to change someone's nature." Hyrina states. "Trust me, I'm going through the same thing with my brother." She finishes cleaning the glass mess up, and by then, the dishes are done. "Well, thanks for dinner, it was nice to eat at a table for once. I've got to get going."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chi Chi asks, but when she turns around, Hyrina's already flying off in the direction they came from.

Gohan steps into the kitchen from the hallway. "I think she's been living outside since she got to Earth."

"You mean... she's homeless?"

"I don't see what the big deal is." Raditz states. "Saiyans are tough."

"Still..." Bardock states. "It's sure nice to have a bed to sleep in once and a while."

* * *

Hyrina and Piccolo's night of surveillance didn't end up being very eventful at all. They sparred, and when their power levels sparked interest in some Saiyans, Nappa showed up and watched for a while before leaving when he realized that they had seen him. Hyrina awoke the next morning from a restless sleep. The Saiyans being alive had brought up all sorts of memories of her childhood. She was glad that King Kai had told her that her mother was alive and well, but she worried about her. Her mother had been exiled to the forest surrounding the capital city of Planet Vegita, or maybe she had secretly wanted to raise her daughter close to her father. Either way, they had lived in a lonely little shack with no communications or entertainment. Hyrina remembered her mother being a lonely woman. Her eyes burned a little from the lack of sleep, but she brushed it off. So what if she wasn't bright eyed or bushy tailed? She had to laugh at that saying. She had lost her tail long ago.

"You moan in your sleep." Piccolo complained, sitting up already. Or maybe he had slept that way.

"My apologies." Hyrina said, running a hand through her hair. She kind of missed the long hair she'd sported when she had gone to school on the planet she'd ended up growing up on. Now she had short hair; it was better for fighting if your hair was out of the way.

"Having nightmares about the fight on Namek?" Piccolo asked.

"Oh was I moaning about Frieza, then? No, I was dreaming of the time far before that, when I was three and Frieza was on my home planet. My original home planet."

"That's right... you've known the terror of Frieza ever since you were little, huh?" The Namekian was a little more talkative now that he had fused with Nail and Kami, apparently.

"Ever since I was born." Hyrina said, standing up. "Hey, I'm going to bail for a little bit, is that alright? Really, don't feel you have to watch the Saiyans on my behalf."

"It's not on your behalf, and I don't care if you leave. I'm sure you have things to take care of." Piccolo states. "Besides, I could use some time alone."

Hyrina gave a chuckle. "Have to check in with Bulma, see if she's heard anything from my brother." She hovered and waved. "See you later, Piccolo." And she was gone.

* * *

When Hyrina arrived at Capsule Corp, Bulma was sitting outside with Yamcha, Puar and Oolong. She had arrived after breakfast, which for her stomach was a shame. Luckily, as soon as she landed, Bulma went over to her and hugged her. "You're in time for lunch, well, soon anyway!"

The Saiyan embraced Bulma back, regretting the fact that Yamcha and the others were around. She would like to have some alone time with the woman. It wasn't that she didn't like the others, it was more like when they were together like this, it was like she was a fifth wheel. She didn't feel like that, if it was just her and Bulma. "Have you heard anything from my brother?" She asked.

Bulma frowned. "Dad says Vegeta should be running out of food by now, maybe he'll come back and replenish his stock?"

"Or maybe he'll forage." Hyrina said, shrugging.

"Yeah... That's too bad." Bulma said. She bet that Hyrina needed the support of her brother more than ever now that the Saiyans were around... And where was Goku? It wasn't as if Hyrina was representing Earth, here, but it was almost as if she were the one put in the role. At least Goku had grown up here. "Well, I hope he's okay."

"He's an ass. But he's okay. He's got to be. He didn't live through all that shit with Frieza to die right when he's free." That sparked another memory from her childhood. They had tried so hard to save Vegeta without evoking Frieza's wrath and nothing they had done worked. Now look at him. He was so messed up, and it was partially her weakness and failure to blame. At least, that was how she looked at it.

"Yeah she's right, Vegeta's a real badass. But hey, why are you worried about a guy like that anyway?" Yamcha demanded.

"Jealous?" Hyrina asked with a sneer.

"As if." The bandit states, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Anyway, I have something to talk to you about." Bulma states, taking the Saiyan's hand. "Come inside, okay?"

"Sure..." Hyrina was a little worried, what would Bulma want to discuss with her in private? The only real thing they had in common was her brother using a spaceship given to him by her. But she'd told her everything she knew about Vegeta, right? The two entered Bulma's living room and Hyrina sat with her on the couch. She looked around. The couch was plush and comfortable, there was a huge television, a stereo system, a shiny wooden coffee table which she had to resist putting her feet up on. She wasn't one given to jealous fits, but she kind of envied Bulma. She knew that she'd worked for some of this though... Not only was her father the head of Capsule Corp, but Bulma was no slouch, she worked and invented things all the time. So it wasn't as if she was just handed it all. "What's wrong?"

"Well I got a call from Chi Chi last night. Why didn't you tell anyone that you had no place to stay?" Bulma asks.

Hyrina blinked for a moment, taking that in. "Well, I didn't think it was really an issue. Besides, even if it was, I wouldn't want to bother a bunch of people I've only just met."

"Oh, you Saiyans are all alike." Bulma complained. "Besides, I don't care HOW strong you are, a girl's got needs. Where do you go to the bathroom?"

"Well I dig a hole and..."

"Nevermind, I don't want to know!" Bulma exclaims. "Anyway, we're all your friends, you shouldn't keep things like this a secret!" She reaches over and picks up a small metallic case that's sitting on the coffee table. She opens it, and it has several capsules inside of it. "Look, my company makes these, they're called capsules."

"I've seen them before, yes." Hyrina nods. Well, that was one less thing to explain, anyway.

"It's for you." Bulma handed her the case. "You should have a place to stay and things to use."

"Bulma, I can't just take this without working for it, are you crazy?" Hyrina stated. "Imagine how much this cost?"

"I am part owner of this company my father owns. I have plenty of throwaway money. Besides, if I run low on cash, all I have to do is invent something. Trust me, I can get as many capsules as I want. Take it." Bulma pushed it back into her hands, even as the Saiyan was trying to give it back. "Take it or Saiyan or not, I will hurt you!"

"Bulma... I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything. You'd do the same for me, I just know it." Bulma gave her a friendly squeeze around the shoulders with one of her arms. "And if there's some other stuff you think you might need, let me know. You're welcome to put the capsule house on my property, too. We can be neighbors! I figure it'd be good for you though, because you can just repack it if you want and go anywhere on Earth you want to live."

"Bulma, if you need me to do any work for you, please tell me. It'd make me feel better." Hyrina states. "I'm strong, and I'm no genius, but I went to school, too."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm sure I can find something for you to do. Just don't feel bad, okay? You can help me cook lunch." She stood up. "We'd better get back outside before the boys start thinking we're up to something in here." Bulma paused. "Oh, we have to get you some clothes. You can't just wear that same outfit every day. And don't you even think of saying no. Besides, it'd be a treat to have a girl to go shopping with."

"I suppose I can't do much worse to be in your debt than I already have." Hyrina gave a wan smile.

"Well, put your new capsule house on my property, and I'll put you to work. I'll even pay you a little bit of cash so you can afford things." Bulma states. "Since you won't be able to hunt in the city, I'll have to teach you how to drive and you'll have to go shopping for groceries..." She was thinking as they walked out the door.

As they walked outside, Yamcha and Hyrina looked up at the sky.

"Oh, Vegeta's coming back! Speak of the devil, right?" Hyrina stated.

"I don't see anything, you guys." Bulma was saying. "I think your both nuts."

"You have to train for years to be able to sense energy, Bulma." Yamcha snarked at her.

"What a pompous ass you are, Yamcha." Hyrina states, shooting him a look.

Before Yamcha could shoot back a reply, Vegeta's ship had landed and the Saiyan Prince was disembarking. Bulma walked over to him and held her nose. "You stink, buddy! In to the shower with you!"

Hyrina opened her mouth as her half brother passed her, but as he was being herded off, she wasn't really able to say anything. Bulma was right though, he smelled awful. She'd been absent from the company of Saiyans long enough that she forgot when they went on their little training binges, they didn't exactly smell like roses. "Vegeta's a dirty boy, isn't he?" She found herself saying, and her brother shot her a look.


	4. Another Battle Ahead

DBZ doesn't belong to me, regrettably.

* * *

Vegeta was done showering and he was yelling at Bulma for a towel. Well as he put it, a drying cloth. Then he was finally dressed, and walking out, ugly yellow pants and pink badman shirt. He had a look of disdain on his face. "What is with these clothes?"

Hyrina was just laughing at him while Bulma answered. "It's the style here!"

"Well the style is absurd!" Vegeta bellowed. "Men in pink, how bizarre!" He looked at his still cackling sister. "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!"

"I'm jealous, why don't I get to wear some pink?" Hyrina continued, laughing so much it was hard to catch her breath.

"You're just jealous because I can make even the color pink look manly!"

"Oh calm down Vegeta." Bulma states. "Sit down, we're about to have lunch."

Hyrina stood up and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I have something important to talk to you about, Vegeta."

"It can wait."

"But..."

"IT CAN WAIT!"

Hyrina sighed and nodded, turning to the grill and looking at what Bulma had for cooking. She wasn't too terrible a cook, but the ingredients and the environment on different planets called for different methods of cooking. Meat on Earth seemed to cook a lot faster than it had on the planet she had been sent to after Planet Vegita. That was a blessing. The less she had to wait for food, the better. She still wasn't sure she had the hang of not burning it half the time, though. "You should probably keep an eye on my cooking, Bulma. I haven't gotten the hang of being a great cook just yet."

"You'll do fine." Bulma states. "Want something to drink?"

"How about a beer?" Hyrina asks, testing the grill for readiness. She found one set next to her in the next moment. "Thanks. Vegeta, we seriously do have to talk after lunch, it's very important and it can't wait."

"Fine, after we've eaten, then." Vegeta grumps.

"How did your training go?" Hyrina asked, genuinely curious.

"Shut up."

"Touchy... I'll forgive you this time, but you can't keep treating me like that forever. Half sister or not, I'm still your sister." Hyrina states.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Yamcha asks.

"None of your damn business, Earthling!" Vegeta was defensive today, apparently.

"It's a valid question, Vegeta, and I want to know too!" Bulma states.

Puar and Oolong throw their "Yeah" in with that, too.

"I don't know the reasons behind all of it, but our father had me with a different woman than Vegeta's mother. Sorry, Vegeta."

"I don't care about that. Who father slept with is none of my concern and I could care less about his sleeping around on my mother." Vegeta states.

"That would make me angry." Bulma states. "Really angry!" And she looked straight at Yamcha, who blanched.

"Father's marriage to my mother was more about politics than actual affection." Vegeta conceded. "It was a risky move to go with another woman, which was part of the reason why Hyrina was a secret. The other big reason was of course, Hyrina was a weakling."

"She seemed pretty strong to me on Namek!" Bulma states, when she sees Hyrina isn't going to defend herself.

"Not strong enough though, right?" Vegeta huffs.

"Yeah but..." Bulma begins, but drifts off.

Silence fell over the group for some minutes, the only sound were the sizzling sounds from the grill as Hyrina cooked. She knew that Vegeta was more angry with his own weakness. He had been so sure he could have defeated Frieza. Hyrina had been less sure about that fact, but then, she wasn't as prideful as the typical Saiyan. She'd been put in her place perhaps one too many times. Just when it seemed like the awkward silence would stretch into infinity, Vegeta, Hyrina and Yamcha all looked up at the sky.

"Impossible!" The Prince shouted.

It really was a day to speak of the devil. Each time they talked about someone, he showed up. First it was Vegeta, and now... "No, not Frieza." Hyrina stated, clutching the tongs in her hand.

"No, this can't be happening, I thought Goku defeated him?" Yamcha stood up in a panic.

"Evidently, Kakarott wasn't the warrior you all thought he was." Vegeta stood and clenched a fist. "We'll have to clean up after his failings, then."

Hyrina set the tongs down and clicked the grill into the off position. The flames guttered out and died. She couldn't find words to say what she was feeling. Even from this far off, they could all tell the Frieza seemed to be stronger than ever now. But how?

"Let's go." Vegeta states, and takes off into the air, in the direction he supposes that Frieza will land.

Yamcha shoots Bulma a look and takes off too.

"YAMCHA!" Bulma yells. "Don't you leave me behind!" But he was gone.

Hyrina grabbed Bulma and took off with her. She had to hand it to Bulma, she was brave.

"Thanks..." Bulma states, looking a bit surprised.

"I may look small and womanly, but you're plenty light enough to carry around and not be a burden." Hyrina states as they flew. "I respect the fact you're brave enough to go along to see Frieza land. You're a courageous woman. Hang on tight."

* * *

The group was all assembled, and their initial bickering done with. They all made their way over as close to Frieza as they would dare, only to see some young man fighting his men off. Before they knew it, Frieza was dead, and so was his father King Cold. The young man made his way over to the group, and looked pleasant enough. "I'm going to go meet up with Goku, would you guys like to join me?"

Hyrina stared at the boy long and hard. Had they met before? She couldn't place it, and certainly she'd remember meeting another Super Saiyan. He hadn't come with her father's group, had he? Speaking of her father... No, she couldn't pin down anything about the boy, not right now.

"How do you know when Goku will arrive?" Piccolo asked.

"Sorry... I ah... I can't tell you..." The boy states.

"Well, can you at least tell us your name?" Yamcha demanded.

"Sorry... No..." The young man states, looking sheepish.

"Ohh a mystery man." Bulma states, smiling.

"Anyway, it should be right over this way." The young man states, taking off into the air.

Hyrina scoops Bulma up again, and they group takes off. They land in a spot in the middle of nowhere and the young man takes out a Capsule, tossing it on the ground. Inside, a cooler, which he opens up and offers sodas.

"I see you're wearing one of my company's jackets, are you an employee or something?" Bulma asks, taking her soda and smiling at the young man.

"No, not exactly... Just a fan." He states, smiling sheepishly. "Anyway, Goku will be arriving in about two hours... So all we have to do is wait now." He walked over and took a seat on a nearby rock.

Hyrina sat down nearby, looking at him. She couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him. She had to know him. He looked so familiar to her.

After some time had passed, Hyrina stood up and began to pace. No one else had spilled to Vegeta about the Saiyans arriving the day before. That set heavily on her mind, mingled with the giddiness that Frieza was well and truly dead, for good this time. There was no coming back from what this young man had done to him. She was impressed, feeling a bit inadequate and immensely relieved. She wondered if she would ever fight in another battle quite that epic in her life, ever again.

"Will you sit down?" Vegeta demanded. "You're driving me nuts!"

Hyrina looked at her brother a moment and walked over to him, sitting next to him on his rock. There wasn't a lot of room, so she was rather closer than one would normally sit to someone else.

"I didn't mean you should invade my personal space!"

"We need to talk. Not later. Now." Hyrina states, looking at him. "If you want to make a little distance from the others to have this discussion, it's your choice. But I'm not waiting any longer."

Vegeta stood up. "This had better not be a waste of my time."

"Oh yes, because sitting here glaring at everyone is far more urgent than anything I have to say to you." Hyrina states, taking his hand and dragging him off to the side.

The two got some distance away, but still in sight of the others. "Now what is this?" Vegeta demands.

"I don't know an easy way to say this, so I'm just going to be straightforward. Someone used the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish back the people affected by Frieza. I didn't think that Porunga had that sort of power, so the wish may have been worded differently... But the result is that the Saiyan race has been resurrected, and ah, the King has come to Earth with a couple dozen Saiyans looking for you."

Vegeta was silent a moment, his face a mask. "Wait... What?"

"Yeah..." Hyrina sighed. "Yesterday early morning, I was walking through the forest south of here and King Kai contacted me, letting me know that they were on the way. He asked me to round up the others and go rendezvous with them when they landed. We had a short discussion, Goku's father and brother went off to visit with Gohan and here we are today."

"What discussion?" Vegeta demanded.

"That they're not here to start trouble and your father was looking for you. I think he just wanted to see that you're alright. One other thing, Nappa is with them. King Kai said that he wouldn't be happy with you. Someday, I need to ask you what happened before I met up with you on Planet Namek."

"No. If you want to find out, ask someone else." Vegeta stated. "As for Nappa, I'll just kill him again if he mouths off to me. It isn't as if any of them are any match for me."

"After we're done here, I can bring you to the location they're at." Hyrina states.

"Your help will not be necessary, I can find them on my own." Vegeta states, turning and walking off.

Hyrina sighed, feeling herself slip back in to the past. A bleak past where she was alone again. A past where she longed for acceptance but wasn't going to find any. Now Vegeta would be intolerable, with a race to lord his royal arse over. She took a deep breath. No, she wasn't going to give up on him. If he could be intolerable, she would be too. Maybe it was unlike a Saiyan to care so much, especially when he was trying his best to put distance between them, but she wanted his acceptance, even if it was a cranky kind of acceptance. She was not a throwaway.

She walked back and sat down on his rock again, this time on the other side of him, leaning her back against his.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I'm going with you when you go to confront the King and his Elite. If you don't like it, too bad. I don't care how low class you consider me, I'm your damned family too, and a Saiyan besides." Hyrina stated. "I'm not going as your damn backup, and I'm not going with you because I'm afraid to go on my own, either. I'm going with you because we're a set, and you're not going to get rid of me that easily, now that I've found you."

"You are damned full of yourself." Vegeta grumped, but he didn't tell her off, or tell her to leave, either. They passed the rest of the time until Goku's arrival in silence.

* * *

Goku arrived and spoke to the young man, whom he found out was Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma's son from the future. Piccolo heard the whole story, and when Goku was unwilling to tell them what was going on, for fear of endangering Trunks, Piccolo told them all the story, omitting anything that would endanger Trunks' conception. The fighters all now had another goal to reach, and they all agreed to meet up in three years at the specified time and place, ready to wage war once again.


End file.
